My Little Pony: The Journey Must Go On
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: After finally having a day all to himself, Stardust Balance decides to spend it by sleeping in, followed by doing an impersonation of the Nostalgia Critic as he looks at the stories I've written that feature him. Non-canon to "A Journey Beyond Sanity" by the Warrior of Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**MLP: The Journey Must Go On**

 **Disclaimer:** _"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic"_ belongs to Hasbro and DHX Media, while Stardust Balance was created by the Warrior of Twilight, and the character _Nostalgia Critic_ was created by Doug & Rob Walker.

 **Author's Note:** I will not be re-uploading _all of_ the four MLP stories that I've already written on here… just the parts that are important, and/or makes the most sense to have published.

Also, this is pretty much a _"surprise"_ thank you to the Warrior of Twilight for giving me permission to use his OC in my first MLP story, but I know you will all definitely enjoy reading it just as much as I had typing it.

Oh, and one last thing: **When Stardust is acting like the Nostalgia Critic, the words will be in bold…** his dialogue sentences will be in normal font… _and the lines from my previous stories will be in italics._

* * *

A miracle… that's what today was right now, a miracle.

It wasn't easy. In fact, to somewhat quote Pinkie Pie, it was extremely difficult… but Stardust had managed to successfully obtain an entire day _all_ to himself.

So, what exactly was the gold Earth Pony planning on doing for a full twenty-four hours?

Well, after finishing the first task on his agenda (sleeping in), it was time for Stardust to do something that he _never_ would've imagined himself doing… aside from starting a relationship with an alicorn godde - I mean, _princess_ named Twilight Sparkle.

" _Okay… I can do this.. and, here… we…_ _ **go**_ _."_

* * *

 **[Insert** _ **"Nostalgia Critic"**_ **opening theme]**

 **Stardust is inside of his bedroom, sitting in a desk chair, and wearing his usual attire (cloak and fedora), along with his old pair of glasses.**

"Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it, so _you_ don't have to… _(sighs)_ I knew this day would come eventually, especially since I found myself binge-watching the show on Netflix… and I _hate_ myself for making that stupid poll in the first place!

" _However..._ I'm not going to disappoint my fellow viewers, so without further ado, let's take a look at a movie that makes the live-action _Jem and the Holograms_ look like a _f****in' masterpiece_ … this is _Equestria Girls,_ otherwise known as one of Hasbro's biggest mis-"

 **His phone suddenly starts ringing, so NC Stardust picks it up.**

"Hello? Yeah, I'm doing the review for the _Equestria Girls_ movie… huh? Really? No, seriously, you're not bulls _***_ ing me or anything like that, right?"

 **Some angelic "Hallelujah"-type music plays in the background as a relieved Stardust hears the response.**

"Thank you so much for calling me! _Phew_ , I must have saved myself from having to watch something that makes _Son of the Mask_ look like a piece of art… alright, I got it… thanks."

 **He takes the** _ **Equestria Girls**_ **disc out of the DVD player, places it in front of him, and proceeds with using a hammer to smash it into several pieces.**

"Okay, now, where was I? Ah, right… let's take a look at _My Little Pony: A Race Against Time."_

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

"We open up to a cloaked and hooded pony - our villain of the movie - that's standing in front of a fireplace as he discusses what seems to be an evil plan with his reluctant servant, a kind-hearted Earth Pony named Casey."

 _You may think that 'friendship is magic', Twilight Sparkle," laughed the pony. "But you've never encountered my magic!"_

Then, he began to let out an evil laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha... ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

 **NC Stardust frowns, and turns his head to the side.**

"Uh, just to be clear, this _is_ still about the world of talking ponies that was created for kids, right?"

 **[Insert season 7 intro of "MLP: FIM"]**

 _My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh..._

[ _Twilight Sparkle]_  
 _(My Little Pony)_  
 _I used to wonder what friendship could be_  
 _(My Little Pony)_  
 _Until you all shared its magic with me_

 _[Rainbow Dash]_  
 _Big adventure_

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _Tons of fun_

 _[Rarity]_  
 _A beautiful heart_

 _[Applejack]_  
 _Faithful and strong_

 _[Fluttershy]_  
 _Sharing kindness_

 _[Twilight Sparkle]_  
 _It's an easy feat_  
 _And magic makes it all complete_  
 _You have my little ponies_  
 _Do you know you're all my very best friends?_

* * *

 **NC Stardust -** "So after the usual logo seen in every season 7 episode thus far, we see the Mane 6 and others currently on a train that's heading to the Crystal Empire."

 _With the doors now closed, the Friendship Express began its journey from Ponyville to the Crystal Empire._

"Are you alright, Starlight?" Twilight asked, looking at the unicorn sitting next to her.

 **NC Stardust -** "For those who don't follow the show, the beautiful purple alicorn is Twilight Sparkle, who is also the Princess of Friendship, and voiced by Tara Strong… you know, the also-very-beautiful voice actress that's pretty much been in _every freakin' show_ you watched as a kid growing up in the 90s, such as stuff like _Rugrats, Fairly Odd Parents, Hello Kitty…_ hell, she was even in stuff like _Ted, Drawn Together_ , and the last season of Samurai Jack!

 **Cuts to Ashi's final scene in the series finale of Samurai Jack**

"Damn you, Genndy, for making the show end on a bittersweet note, and pulling a Gurren Lagann on us!"

 **Goes back to a shot of Twilight talking to Starlight in the train.**

"The unicorn sitting next to her is Starlight Glimmer, voiced by Kelly Sheridan, whose known for her voice-role as Barbie in those direct-to-DVD movies that you always saw commercials of as a kid either on television or during the previews of a DVD."

 _"Yeah, but I'm just... feeling a little nervous of seeing Sunburst," admitted Starlight, who was referring to her long-time childhood friend that had knowledgeable skills in magic "I haven't seen him since we first met Thorax there."_

 **NC Stardust is eating from a candy bag of** _ **Starburst**_ **as he says,** "As much as I ship her with Sunburst, I can never seem to remember what their actual ship name is… eh, maybe it'll come to me one of these days."

 _Before Starlight could reply, however, a certain blue Pegasus was starting to chuckle. "I don't think she's feeling nervous at all, Twilight."_

 **NC Stardust:** "This is Rainbow Dash, voiced by Ashleigh Ball, and I'm curious to see if we'll be able to get through this movie without hearing her say 'awesome' or even 'twenty percent cooler'..."

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Twilight? I thought you knew everything!"

While Twilight appeared confused, Starlight began to blush. "Don't be silly, Rainbow, I don't-"

"Ooh, ooh, I know, I know!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, an Earth Pony that should never be questioned.

 **As he takes out a shot-glass and a bottle of flavored whiskey, NC Stardust says,** "This is Pinkie Pie, who is pretty much the kid-friendly pony version of Deadpool, and voiced by Andrea Libman, another lovely voice actress that's been in shows like _Madeline, DragonTales, Maya the Bee,_ the _Pac-Man_ show on Disney XD…

"Oh, and the reason for bringing this [ _the shot glass and whiskey bottle_ ] out is because I'll be taking a shot everytime Pinkie does something that only a pink pony like her can do."

 _She took a deep breath, and said, "Starlight is starting to discover feelings for Sunburst, so she isn't feeling nervousness in her stomach, it's butterflies because she likes him!"_

 **NC Stardust pours himself a shot, and takes it.**

"Plus, I'm sure that she knows that he knows what we didn't know until we actually did know about her and Discord and Thorax and Trixie saving us from that evil queen and all of the Changelings becoming good-"

 **NC Stardust takes a second shot.**

" _But she's also worried about what will happen when he finds out that she had us all under her mind-control, or that your castle almost became a water-animal park, or even when she tried creating a spell that would erase Hearth's Warming Eve forrreeevverrr!"_

 **NC Stardust takes a third shot, and groans as he says,** _"_ You're killin' me here, Pinkie!"

 _"But, um... haven't you known him since you were a filly?" asked Fluttershy, a shy and yellow-ish Pegasus that represented the Element of Kindness._

 **The song "** _ **Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore"**_ **starts to play, but Stardust begins shaking his head, and the music is cut off.** "No, that joke's staying in _Bronies React_ , you understand?"

 _"Besides," said Applejack, suddenly showing a sly grin. "You're just like the way Twilight was when she bumped into that one guard at Canterlot."_

 **NC Stardust sighs, and cocks his gun before saying,** "Just making some necessary preparations, folks."

"I told you I don't know anything about him," said Twilight, who was starting to blush, as well. "He was just-

 _A pony that reminded you of a person you met in the other world that Sunset Shimmer stays at now," interrupted Pinkie Pie. "And that danced with you at the Fall Formal, as well as hugging you after you won the Battle of the Bands to beat the Sirens-"_

 **NC Stardust take a fourth shot.**

"But then he met the other you that's not really interested in him, so after talking to Sunset, he decided to accept the fact that you're probably never ever going to come back, unless the crack in the portal that's releasing energy beams does make you come back!"

 **NC Stardust takes a fifth shot, but now looks a little uneasy.** "I... um... we'll be right back after this short commercial break..."

 **He then collapses to the floor, and we fade to black.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MLP: The Journey Must Go On**

 _Chapter 2 - Better than the Others_

 **Disclaimer:** _"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic"_ belongs to Hasbro and DHX Media, while Stardust Balance was created by the Warrior of Twilight, and the character _Nostalgia Critic_ was created by Doug & Rob Walker.

 **Author's Note:** I will not be re-uploading _all of_ the four MLP stories that I've already written on here… just the parts that are important, and/or makes the most sense to have re-published.

Oh, and one last thing: **When Stardust is acting like the Nostalgia Critic, the words will be in bold** while his dialogue sentences will be in normal font, _and the lines from my previous stories will be in italics._

* * *

 **We come back to see Stardust slowly getting back into his chair, and once he's sitting up straight, the young pony says,** "Alright, let's continue this without having me possibly end up in the hospital once this is over."

 _##############_

 **Scene of the Friendship Express pulling into the train station.**

 **NC Stardust (narrating)** "They soon arrive at their destination, where Spike's the first one to step out of the train, but then, _this_ happens…"

 **Scene shows a group of excited ponies that live in the Crystal Empire**

 _"It's him, everyone! The heroic Spike has returned!"_

 _The small dragon watched as a large crowd of Crystal Ponies started running towards him. He let out a small gulp, and began to back-up slowly._

 _"Ok, uh, I think it would be best if-"_

 _Spike turned around, and saw that Twilight was using her magic to keep the doors closed!_

 _"Seriously?" exclaimed Spike, as he began to bang on the doors. "This isn't funny any- aaauuggghhh!"_

 _But his sentence was cut off as he disappeared into the crowd, with one of the ponies yelling, "We've got him!"_

 **NC Stardust:** "I guess this is what would've happened to Spike in that one fan crazy episode he wasn't in…"

 _Twilight turned her head to see her friends pushing a nervous Starlight out of the train, and once she was, Rarity used her magic to stop Starlight from coming back in._

 _"Oh, um, ha ha, hi Sunburst," said Starlight, giving him a small smile. "How have you been?"_

 **NC Stardust:** "Awww, well isn't that such a 'generous' way of helping your friend?"

 _Sunburst smiled warmly at Starlight, and he said, "Well, I'm glad to see that nothing terrible happened to you or the others."_

 _The light-purple unicorn became surprised at his statement. "You were... worried about me?"_

 _"Of course. You're my best - and first - friend, Starlight. Why wouldn't I care?"_

 **NC Stardust eating some** _**Starburst**_ **candies again:** "God, I'm telling you, I just _cannot_ remember their ship name! You'd think it would be _easy_ , right?"

 _As they followed him, Starlight thought to herself, 'I really hope nothing worse than this happens today.'_

 **NC Stardust rolls his eyes, and cries,** "Well, gee, _thank you_ , Starlight, now obviously _something worse_ is going to happen soon!"

" _Um, Mr. Sunburst, sir?" Everyone looked back at the platform, and saw that the voice was coming from an Earth Pony... that had been flattened like a pancake because of the large crowd._

" _No worries, I got this!" Pinkie Pie walked over to him, placing one end of a "bendy" straw in her mouth, and the other into his._

 **NC Stardust:** "Oh, _come on_ , Pinkie.."

 _Then, she began to blow air into him as if she were blowing air into a balloon until, eventually, there was enough air for him to..._

 _"Yay! There you go!"_

 **NC Stardust lets out a sigh, and proceeds with taking another shot of flavored whiskey.**

 _The_ restored _pony coughed a few times, and said, "Thanks... ow, my head..."_

 _Sunburst smiled, and said, "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my assistant, Casey."_

 _"An assistant?" Starlight said, surprised. "Wow. Is Flurry Heart that much of a handful?"_

 _"You'd be surprised," admitted Sunburst._

 **NC Stardust** : "Yeah, so were we during the season 2 finale… or, at least, most people."

 _Twilight was the last pony to walk up to him, and introduce herself. "Hi, Casey, I'm Twilight Sparkle."_

 _The two of them shook hooves, and Casey said, "It's a pleasure to, um... finally meet you, Twilight."_

 _Rainbow suddenly frowned, and muttered, "He never said that to any of us."_

 **NC Stardust becomes frustrated:** "Okay, if this pony's gonna be worse than the _other two_ that Hasbro decided to have pass as love interests, then I am _done_ with this! D-O-N-E, f***in DONE!"

 _Sunburst walked over to stand by the princess, saying, "He's a big fan of yours, Twilight."_

 _Casey began to blush, feeling embarrassed. "I-I mean... well, I've seen so - I mean, heard so much about you... ever since you defeated Nightmare Moon..."_

 _Twilight gave him a warm smile. "You don't have to be nervous, Casey. I enjoy making new friends."_

 _Casey simply nodded his head, which was still red, and whispered, "Um... thanks."_

 **NC Stardust pauses for a moment before saying** , "Well, I still see no reason for Twilight to _have_ a love interest, but why the hell not in this case? I mean, he's better than the other two so far… unless he _f***ing_ ends up bumping into her accidentally at one point, or says a pathetic pick-up line after catching her in his arms - I mean, hooves."

 _After Casey was long gone, Sunburst sighed, and said, "You'll see him later... sorry about that, princess."_

 **NC Stardust:** "Oh, yeah, I got a pretty strong feeling he's gonna show up again soon."

 _"It's fine," replied Twilight. "And kind of... sweet, actually..."_

 _"He means well," said Sunburst. "You two would actually make a good pair of friends."_

 _Before Twilight could respond, Rainbow said, "Are you sure not more than friends?"_

 _As she started laughing again, a blushing Twilight rolled her eyes as they continued on with following Sunburst towards the city._

 **NC Stardust:** "Again, she does _not_ need a love interest, but if that's where we are going with this, then Casey is… the pony means well."

 _Twilight chuckled, and looked around the city, admiring the decorations and other fun festivities that her BBBFF and sister-in-law had set up for their baby's first birthday._

 **NC Stardust:** "So, judging from past events regarding a festival or some type of special celebration, I got a feeling this birthday party isn't going to be perfect all the way through."

 _Casey was silently walking by the houses of the Crystal Ponies, not taking any part in the festivities._

" _Slave!"_

 _Taking a small gulp, Casey went over to a nearby pond, and looked at the water, which dissolved into a reflection of his cloaked master_.

 **NC Stardust (narrating)** "So, we see that Casey - alone, obviously - is having second thoughts on helping his master with whatever he has planned for Twilight and her friends, who all decide to keep him company.

 _Twilight walked over to Casey, and to everyone's surprise, she placed a necklace around him._

 _Holding the circular pendant in his hoof, Casey saw that it showed a turtle-dove behind a blue-sky background._

 **NC Stardust:** "Huh… well, it's a touching moment, I can admit that much."

 _Casey looked at the young alicorn with a confused expression. "W-why are you giving me this?"_

 _Not that he wasn't complaining; it just seemed a bit odd to him, as well as the others, but Twilight gave him a warm smile, and said, "Well, I have a similar necklace at home, and as long as you keep that with you, we'll always be friends, no matter what."_

' _Oh... friends, right.' Casey slightly felt a little bit of rejection. 'Makes sense since she's probably paired better with somepony else.'_

 **NC Stardust:** "Um, _no_ , not really, if we're talking about Flash and… the other guy…"

 _Noticing his slight disappointment, a blushing Twilight said, "Well, I mean, it could mean something more... possibly... after we get to know each other first?"_

 **NC Stardust:** "Huh, for once, she's not talking like the way she did in the _Rainbow Rocks_ movie when.. _gah, damn it,_ why do I keep thinking about Equestria Girls?!"

 _Casey instantly felt happier, and replied, "Thanks, Twilight."_

 _Applejack nodded his head, and put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "That was somethin' real special, Twi."_

 **NC Stardust (narrating)** "So, after he sorta ends up in the friend-zone with Twilight, Casey leads the Mane 6 into the castle, promising to show them something amazing… which I'm doubting right now, at the moment, but I'll give it a chance."

 _As they continued walking, Rainbow was having a strange feeling inside of herself, which Rarity took notice of._

 _"Having a stomach ache, darling, from all of that food you consumed?"_

 _Rainbow Dash shook her head, saying, "No, it's not that. I just feel like... something bad is about to hap - whoa!"_

 _The seven of them were now in front of a large door that resembled the star that Twilight had for a Cutie Mark._

 _Surrounding the star were carvings of the others' Cutie Marks, as well._

 _"Did you create all of this?" Applejack asked, as she looked at the well-made carving of her Cutie Mark. "I'm impressed!"_

 **NC Stardust:** "Huh, for some reason, I feel like these two were supposed to be the actual couple, but then _Hasbro_ stepped in, and was like 'no, no, we need to give _Twilight_ the love interest'..."

 _Casey blushed a little, and said, "Well, I didn't necessarily do all of it, but thanks anyway."_

 _Pinkie Pie walked up to the door, looking all around it, and turned back to Casey. "So, how do we open it if there's not any doorknobs?_

 **NC Stardust:** "Oh, I'm sure _you_ would figure out a way to go inside _without_ a doorknob… anyway, once the door _is_ opened, Casey decides to do the right thing, and tries stopping them from going into the room."

 _A now-pale Casey exclaimed, "Ok, this might sound crazy, but you all need to - ulp!"_

He couldn't finish his sentence because a black tentacle had popped out from the room's shadows, and wrapped itself around the light-orange pony.

"Casey!" Twilight exclaimed, but before she could even help him, the tentacle quickly pulled the Earth Pony into the room.

 **NC Stardust:** "Oh, **come on** , tentacle, we were _this_ close to rolling out the closing credits!"

 **He lets out an exaggerated groan, and continues with the review.**

"The Mane 6 go into the room, and are instantly in awe at the sight of the painted stain-glassed murals, but are confused about why the statue stands don't have anything on them."

 _A dark and sinister voice gave a response."You're about to see for yourself."_

Then, a dark blast of energy appeared from above, and shot down at Pinkie Pie, who became engulfed in a giant ball of light.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight cried, trying to shield her eyes from the brightness.

 **NC Stardust** : "Oh, _God,_ she's gonna evolve into something worse than the reformed changelings, isn't she?"

 _When the bright light disappeared, everypony couldn't believe what they were seeing now._

 _Pinkie Pie was still on top of the stand, except now, she was an actual stone-made statue._

 _"No... Pinkie..." gasped Twilight, who felt like she was almost ready to cry._

 **NC Stardust:** "Huh, so _that's_ where Tempest must have gotten her idea from."

 _Twilight and her friends turned around to see a cloaked pony, who was holding up a silver staff._

 _"But all of you are going to experience what she's going through right now..."_

 _He then aimed the tip of the staff at Twilight, saying, "I'll be saving you for last, your Highness."_

 **NC Stardust:** " **Or** you could just quickly use your magic on him, Twilight, and we can get to the credits already."

 _Rainbow Dash gritted his teeth, and she angrily yelled, "Hey! No one does that to my friend!"_

 _"Dash, wait!" Twilight cried, but it was too late._

 _The winged pony charged towards the sinister newcomer, who responded by aiming his staff at her, trapping Rainbow inside of an energy ball._

 _"Let me out of this thing!" yelled an irritated Rainbow Dash._

 **NC Stardust:** "Oh, come on, Twilight and Rarity, use your _freakin'_ magic already!"

 _Twilight and Rarity were about to use their own magic, but the cloaked pony said, "Do anything, and I'll make things a whole lot worse."_

 **NC Stardust:** "Oh, f**k you, villain pony!"

 _The two of them de-powered their horns, which was enough for the cloaked pony as he sent Rainbow towards one of the empty stands._

 _"Twilight,_ help-" _cried Rainbow, but her sentence was cut off once she became engulfed in the bright energy ball, as well._

 _"Two done..." laughed the cloaked pony, while the others were speechless at the new sight of Rainbow Dash. "And four to go!"_

 _Just like Pinkie Pie, she was now turned to stone, and placed on the stand in front of her own mural._

 **NC Stardust (narrating)** "And, soon enough, the rest of the Mane 6 get turned into statues, which brings us to Rarity, Twilight… oh, yeah, and the potential love interest."

 _He let out a whistle, and the two ponies watched as Casey was tossed from one of the room's dark corners, landing in between them._

" _My goodness, darling, are you all right?" Rarity asked, as she and Twilight helped him stand up._

 _"Yeah... I'll be okay," said Casey, although his voice sounded weak._

 **NC Stardust:** "Oh, my _god,_ what did that guy _do_ to him?"

 _Twilight gave an angry glare at the cloaked pony. "What did you do to him?"_

 **NC Stardust:** "See? Even Twilight's agreeing with me!" _  
_

 _That's enough from you, slave... and your services are no longer required."_

 _He shot a white-and-yellow energy blast at Casey, and after a small explosion, the Earth Pony was gone._

 **NC Stardust:** "Oh, _COME ON,_ Hasbro, you didn't even give the poor stallion a chance!"

 _After seeing that Rarity was now a statue, as well, the young princess looked at the hooded figure, and yelled, "Who are you?"_

 _The evil villain walked over to the princess, and said, "I'm someone that you should have never messed with."_

 **NC Stardust:** "Oh, of course, a villain with no type of proper backstory… cause we've _never_ heard about you!"

 _As the energy surrounding Twilight grew stronger, the hooded pony added, "By the way, do send Sunset my regards."_

 _Twilight gasped in shock and surprise. "You attacked her, too?"_

 **NC Stardust cocks his gun, and says,** "Oh, _hell no,_ ain't _nobody_ messin' with my favorite human today!"

 _He then shot an energy blast at Twilight, and once it struck the alicorn, she was gone in a colourful explosion. "Hahahahahahahahaha!"_

 **NC Stardust begins to pray.** "Please not the _EG_ world, please not the _EG_ world, _please_ not the _EG_ world!"


	3. Heart Attack

**MLP: The Journey Must Go On**

 _Chapter 3 - Heart Attack_

 **Disclaimer:** _"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic"_ belongs to Hasbro and DHX Media, while Stardust Balance was created by the Warrior of Twilight, and the character _Nostalgia Critic_ was created by Doug & Rob Walker.

 **Author's Note:** I will not be re-uploading _all of_ the four MLP stories that I've already written on here… just the parts that are important, and/or makes the most sense to have published.

Oh, and one last thing: **When Stardust is acting like the Nostalgia Critic, the words will be in bold** , his dialogue sentences will be in normal font, _and the lines from my previous stories will be in italics._

* * *

 **NC Stardust (narrating)** So, we see that Casey - surprisingly not killed off just yet - wakes up, and finds out that he's wound up back in Ponyville somehow… also, because it's the obvious thing to do, the first pony that he sees is Twilight.

 _Casey then released her from his hug, and said, "Okay, um... I know that you want an explanation..."_

 **NC Stardust:** Yeah, so do we! Like, uh, why did it take you almost seven seasons to show up?

 _Twilight, still feeling confused, simply nodded her head. "Yeah, that would definitely be useful in this situation."_

 _"And I know you're probably going to hate me..." said Casey, who was ready to accept anything that she had to say to him._

 **NC Stardust prepares his gun.** Eh, haven't really gotten there just yet.

" _Well, not unless I have a reason to," shrugged the magical alicorn._

 **NC Stardust:** Damn it, movie, stop saying stuff similar to what I'm thinking about!

 _(narrating)_ Unfortunately, to Casey's confusion, Twilight appears to not remember anything that happened several scenes ago.

 _Twilight shook her head, raising an eyebrow. "You sure you aren't mistaking me for somepony else?"_

" _No, why would I..." began Casey, but he stopped after noticing a necklace around her neck. "When did you get that?"_

 _Twilight looked at the special gift she had received from her special somepony, and she started to smile._

 **NC Stardust:** Wait, when the hell did Twilight already _get_ a special somepony? Did Casey get sent to the future or something?

" _I've had this for quite some time now... why?"_

 _Before Casey could answer, he heard another voice from a pony that was approaching them._

 _"Phew! Sorry, love, I was busy fixing the mess that Pinkie made at the... oh, who's this?"_

 _Standing next to Twilight was a somewhat gold-colored Earth Pony, whose brown-colored mane was not exactly well-groomed._

 _In fact, it looked... well... a little messy for somepony that Casey had imagined would be dating an alicorn like Twilight._

 **NC Stardust:** Oh, god, these two ponies are gonna have a waifu - I mean, special somepony battle over her, aren't they?

 _The Earth Pony chuckled a little, starting to feel nervous again. "Er, well... w-who are you again, sir?"_

" _Stardust Balance," replied the golden-colored pony, offering a hoofshake. "Nice to meet you, Casey."_

 **NC Stardust:** 'Stardust Balance'? Eh, better than Stardusk or Stardawn… _blehh_!

 _"Oh, um, and apparently I agreed to go on a date with him." Twilight said, nodding her head towards the Earth Pony._

 _Casey gulped, feeling afraid as he started realizing what was probably about to happen._

 _"Oh, is that so?" Stardust replied, glaring at Casey. "Did she mention the fact that I'm her special somepony?"_

 **NC Stardust:** Yep, I called it!

 _"Um..." said Casey. "Well, the truth is that... and I'm just assuming.. I am not actually 'from' here."_

 _Stardust raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"_

 _Casey sighed, and said, "Well, like I said, it's an assumption... and I am from Equestria... but in a different world."_

 **NC Stardust groans, and says:** Oh, please don't let this be a _mostly exposition_ movie like the trashy _Airbender_ movie… I mean, how in the heck did he come up with _that_ assumption?

" _Like the one Sunset Shimmer is in?" Twilight asked, joining in on the conversation._

 **NC Stardust:** Oh, _god_ , I sure hope not!

" _Kind of, but more complex, and she's in trouble, too," replied Casey, remembering how she fit into the cloaked pony's sinister plot. "I came from what you could call an... alternate version of Equestria, and where-"_

 _Stardust suddenly interrupted, waving his hooves in the air. "Hold up a sec, how is that even possible?"_

 **NC Stardust:** Um, well, it's happened in _Danny Phantom, Back to the Future, the 'Sonic the Hedgehog' comics_ … hell, they even covered this in the season 5 finale of _My Little Pony_!

 _ **Did we not just return from a predicament like this, boy?**_

 _"You're not helping," muttered Stardust, talking to the voice of Sombra that was inside of his head._

 **NC Stardust does a double take:** What the fu… am I missing something? How the heck did Sombra in _this_ universe get into-

 ***phone rings, and he answers it*** Hello… look, I don't have time to read someone's fanfiction, alright? I'll read it later.

 _Before Sombra could respond to Stardust, however, Twilight asked, "Is everything alright, Casey? You seem afraid... and concerned."_

" _Um, that's pretty much true," admitted Casey. "The other Equestria that I came from has a Twilight, as well, who is probably now in trouble because of me."_

 _Before continuing on, Casey revealed to the two of them his own special necklace that was currently held by his hoof._

 _"Turtledoves..." whispered Twilight. It even looked almost familiar to her._

 **NC Stardust:** Huh, I wonder if all the Twilight Sparkles have some kind of mental connection or something.

 _(narrating)_ Before we can learn anything else about this world, a travel portal appears in the sky, and takes Casey away to some other place that I'm sure we will see sooner rather than later.

As Stardust and Twilight #2 decide on whether or not to return the turtledove necklace that gets left behind, we fade away to a shot of the _actual_ Twilight, who is now waking up.

 _When Twilight opened her eyes, she tried to remember the last thing that had happened._

###############

"Um, Star, who are you talking to?"

Stardust turned his head to see a confused Pinkie Pie standing in his doorway.

 _I thought I [BEEP]-ing locked that thing._

Before he could answer her, the pink pony said, "And why are you wearing glasses? I thought-"

"Pinkie, we _all_ agreed that I'd be given this _entire_ day to myself," intertupted Stardust. "So, please, go and do whatever it is you need to do while I enjoy my alone time. Alright?"

Pinkie remained silent, for a moment, before she nodded her head, and replied, "Okay! See you later then!"

After she left the room, Stardust let out a sigh, and muttered, "She's gonna come back, isn't she?"

 _#################_

 _The alicorn stood up on all fours, and opened her eyes to see another familiar pony in front of her._

" _Sunset?"_

 _The former student of Princess Celestia gave her a warm smile, and said, "Nice to see you too, Twi - oof!"_

 _Her sentence was cut off after Twilight gave her a tight hug. "I was so worried... I thought something terrible happened to you."_

 **NC Stardust looks relieved as he says:** Yeah, and that we'd have to go to the EG World, but since you're a pony, I guess that-

 _*_ _ **gasp**_ _* "Oh, my gosh, more talking ponies!"_

 _Sunset looked at Twilight, and asked, "Why are you talking like Pinkie Pie?"_

 _"Huh?" Twilight said, looking at her friend like she was crazy. "I didn't even finish talking."_

 _"Well, then who was-" started Sunset, but then, there was a trio of "whoosh" sounds._

 **NC Stardust:** Oh, god, please don't tell me… not the new incarnation of-

 _"Wow, Bubbles, you were right!" The voice belonged to a small girl, who was wearing a pink dress with a black stripe, as well as a small red bow in her hair._

" _You see? They're so pretty and colorful!" cried the young girl who was floating in the air next to her._

 **NC Stardust lets out a sigh of relief:** Thank goodness it wasn't the trashy PPG reboot world!

 _She had on a similar dress, but her color was blue instead of pink, and her yellow hair was tied up in two pigtails... and, for some reason, she sounded similar to Twilight, but at a higher speaking pitch._

 _"Well, then let's make sure that these two don't escape from us this time," replied the green-dress-wearing little girl._

 **NC Stardust:** Alright, this'd better be more entertaining than _Double Rainboom…_ aside from the fact that it already is since we get to hear Tara Strong technically talking to herself.

 _For some reason that she didn't really care about, Pinkie Pie had found herself running across a grassy field._

 _ **Come on, and smile, smile, smile**_

 **NC Stardust looks nervous:** No… please no.

 _Pinkie Pie looked in front of her, and saw three of her friends having a picnic by a nice-looking tree._

 **NC Stardust:** I mean, the animation looks better, but _god_ , please don't wave-

 _She saw her friend look up from the book that she'd been reading, and happily waved back at her._

 **NC Stardust looks horrified:** Damn it, damn it, damn it! Please, for the love of God, Pinkie, do not-

 _Then, when she finally caught up to Twilight, Pinkie Pie stopped running._

 _"What's up?" greeted the cheerful pony._

 _"Hey, Pinkie," said Twilight, smiling up at her. "For a minute there, I didn't think you would stop."_

 **NC Stardust: ...**

 _Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes, and said, "Well, duh, if I didn't, then something bad would have probably happened."_

 **NC Stardust:** Yeah, like me almost havin' a heart attack! The only thing worse than this is if Rainbow Dash ended up in-

 _"Soooo, are we making cupcakes or not?"_

 _The winged pony saw that she was inside a kitchen, with all kinds of mixing stuff in front of her, and next to her was-_

 _"Pinkie Pie? You're okay!"_

 **NC Stardust:** _Oh, come on!_

 _The pink pony replied, "Um, duh, why wouldn't I be? It's just cupcake baking."_

 **NC Stardust:** No, no, what you're about to do is downright _cruelty_!

" _But you... we... Twilight..." said Rainbow, trying to remember what had happened earlier. "Um... shouldn't we go find the others?"_

 _Pinkie Pie thought about it for a moment, and said, "Okie dokie loki!"_

 _Rainbow chuckled, and began to walk out of the door. "Alright, let's go..."_

 _Pinkie looked at the mallet nearby, simply gave a shrug, and followed Rainbow out of the door._

 **NC Stardust takes several deep breaths.** Okay, okay, this is fine… I'm good… just glad that we don't have to go-

 _"Um... Applejack?" Rarity said. "You might want to turn around and see this."_

 _Applejack rolled her eyes, and said, "The last time we heard that, Rare, we... uh..."_

 _They were in front of a large building that had a sign above titled "Canterlot High", and standing in front of them were human versions of their friends: Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and even themselves._

 _There was even a human version of Twilight, except she was wearing glasses, and had a different hairstyle._

 _"Um... howdy, everypony," said Applejack, waving her ho - hand._

 **The words "DANGER! HEART ATTACK! TAKE MEDICATION" flash on-screen as NC Stardust dumps a bottle of health pills on the table in front of him, and after he takes a few of them, the words disappear.**

 **NC Stardust:** I need… a moment… we'll be right back...


End file.
